Scoring
by DD Agent
Summary: Set after 3.08, in "2010". Gene is disappointed after the match and turns to Alex for comfort. Fluff/Smut.


**Scoring by DD Agent**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ashes to Ashes _or any of its characters, or its settings**.**  
**Spoilers: **Up to and including 3.08, and idk the results of the England vs USA match in the world cup?  
**Notes: **Well I was watching the England game and then when I was back at my laptop thinking about how Gene and the Doctor would make an awesome football team, this came to me. The fic is set in "2010", with Alex and Gene as a couple. : ) Just random fluff and smut.

Alex knew better than to disturb a match. So she stayed out of the way and into the kitchen, reading the latest novel she had picked up from the shop. Gene was in their living room, shouting at the TV and swearing so hard it made her blush. They had had dinner early so he could watch the football uninterrupted, and she was just eager to stay out of the way and sit on the kitchen top, reading her book and indulging in some alone time.

She had come back through the door of the Railway Arms to be with Gene, and after some _minor _teething issues they had become a great partnership, both in and out of the police station. She had been working through the years, and as the years in "Real World" moved onwards, they had finally reached a time that she didn't remember, much like Gene hadn't known of the seventies or the eighties.

She heard more shouting from the game, and was once again glad that Gene was at home with her rather than at the pub watching it. With his temper she knew she would have to bail him out of a cell somewhere, or collect him from A and E. Eventually the noise ended and there was a sickening crunch as something hit the wall, which Alex believed to be the remote. Rolling her eyes, she turned to the next page of the book until she felt Gene come in.

"We lost."

Alex looked over to see Gene in his England shirt with a Man City scarf around his neck, grumpier than she had seen him in a long time. A Man City game last year had brightened him up when they had won, but she knew that football was a difficult subject to cope with, especially for someone as competitive and 'manly' as Gene was. Alex put her book down and smiled softly at him.

"What was the score?"

Gene kicked the ground, grumbling. "One One."

Her sport was more F1 Racing, she liked the drivers and after years of being driven around next to Gene she understood a fast car. Football she had a minor grasp of; she knew the off side rule after many long nights listening to a drunken Ray and Chris trying to explain it to Shaz. Now while she didn't know a great deal about the game, she knew that a goal each resulted in a draw. She told so to Gene, and his face darkened.

"We didn't win, Alex. Therefore we lost."

"I'm sorry Gene. There's a game on Friday right? Maybe you should take the boys down to the pub and watch it with them?"

She didn't think she could deal with his sulky behaviour if they 'lost' again. She loved him, but she couldn't deal with his mood swings if his team lost. It was even worse if _he _lost; she had to pick him up after several darts matches and nearly left him on the side of the road several times. And heaven help anyone if they hurt her, he would break their necks without even thinking about it. She picked up her book again and found her spot, she had been getting somewhere with this crime novel, and she was determined to figure out the killer before she was half way through.

Gene rested the palms of his hands on her thighs, but Alex tried to ignore him. She ignored him when he moved her legs apart from where she was sitting on the kitchen top and stood between them. She eventually looked at him when his hands began caressing her legs.

"Gene…"

"C'mon Bols, it was a really bad game."

She snorted. "You weren't bloody playing! Now I want to finish this chapter before my bath and I'm assuming you have a considerable amount of whisky to drink to drown your sorrows."

"Fine."

Gene started to pout and opened the fridge, looking for beer or some snacks to go with his tumbler of whisky. Alex rolled her eyes and put the book down. As much as she wanted to finish her book, her skin had started to flush at the temptation of a post game hook up. She had decided to spend eternity with this man; she may as well enjoy the perks of it.

"Come here you great lummox."

Before she knew it, Alex was off the kitchen counter and around his body, her legs hooked around his waist. He smiled at her, before leaning in to kiss her. She could never get used to kissing Gene; it was always a shock to her senses when he pressed his lips to hers. There was that initial spark of electricity that always shocked her, and then the deep remembrance of everything that had gone before, that turned into something so sexual and yet so loving that Alex was washed away by his mouth on hers.

She ended up on their bed - _their bed _- and watched as Gene stripped off the England shirt and screwed it up and threw it in the corner. He smiled at her before crawling to meet her, and Alex's heart began to beat wildly at the proximity of him. "So Mr Hunt, thinking about the imminent activity, what are your chances of scoring?" Alex teased before his mouth moved to kiss her neck, nipping the skin gently before lathing it over with his tongue.

"Oh believe me Bolly Knickers there is no doubt in my mind that I will get it in the net."

Alex giggled at the football innuendo, which shortly turned to gasps as Gene removed her blue shirt and threw it over their heads, before sucking on her breasts through the bra she wore. Alex reached for his waist and undid his belt, pulling down his trousers and chucking them away. As he was momentarily distracted by her unclasping her bra, Alex turned him over and onto his back, where he stayed as she straddled him.

They had spent years together, although in reality it was probably barely that, she didn't know. She didn't care. She had met him in 1981, and twenty nine years on here they were. There had been some long gaps of time apart, but they always came back together. Alex moved over and kissed him hard on the mouth, moving her hands down to remove the last barrier of his clothing. While she rocked on his freed erection, Alex took off her own clothes and then slid her knickers slowly down her thighs.

"Alex…"

Gene watched as she slid down him, groaning as he filled her up. He reached for her hips and held her steady as she moved up and down, enjoying the friction between them. One hand teased her nerves, causing her to throw her head back and groan wantonly. As her rhythm grew wilder, Gene's hips began to buck underneath her, forcing her deeper.

"I love you," Gene gasped as she twisted her hips, causing him to come hard against their pillows. Alex shortly followed and toppled next to him on the sheets, gasping for air as she saw stars once again.

Once she had caught her breath, Alex looked towards him and ran her hand over his cheek. A long time ago she would have fantasised about shagging him, nothing more than sex and certainly not love. But she had come to this place to learn about it, to understand it, and she found herself falling hard. "I love you Guv."

Gene grinned as he laid back on the bed, and reached out his arm so Alex could curl next to him and feel his heartbeat, something she did every time they were in bed together. As she stroked the skin of his side, she looked up at him and smiled. "So, good goal Gene?"

"Hmm…I don't know Bolly. Better look at the instant replay."

Alex squealed as his mouth went over hers again, and his wandering hands began to make her groan against the sheets. For many years she had been afraid of death, but now as she faced it together with Gene Hunt, she didn't know why she had ever feared the other side of the stars.


End file.
